The Emperors Love
by SnowWhite23
Summary: This is a story of a former slave girl who wins the heart of the most powerful man in Rome, Commodus, and perhaps some others. Reviews welcomed. This story is a ton of mushy moments which i happen to love. So i hope other romance fans enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night. Almost freezing as the wind blew hard through the opened palace hallway. The sound of running footsteps grew louder and louder through the long nearly endless hall. Victoria was running as fast as she could trying to get away from them. She has been running and struggling to get away from them for hours it seemed. The two guards were far behind as she turned a corner. She could no longer see them behind her but she knew they wouldn't give up this easily, in fact this chase would have only made them angrier and much more willing to kill her after they got what they wanted. Victoria's legs were hurting so bad that she thought she might give up. It seemed like the best choice since there was nowhere to hide and no rooms in this long hall to escape into. She kept running even though the pain was shooting up her leg every time her feet hit the ground. Sweat was running down her beautiful face even though it was nearly freezing but stung when it went past the small cut in her eyebrow that the fight with them caused. 'That's it' she thought, 'I can't take anymore'. Right as she decided not to go any further she saw this rather large pillar coming up close and thought she can hide behind it. She quickly spun around it and her back accidentally hit the wall and she fell hard to the floor. She was silently cursing herself for being so clumsy and loud when she notices that half her body was laying in a completely different room. She took her last and only chance and quickly crawled into the pitch black room and put all her weight onto the door trying to shut it.

She was starting to panic as she heard the two sets of fast footsteps getting closer. She gave her all in one last push and the huge, thick stone door slowly closed. She fell to the floor and crawled to the nearest wall and leaned up against the frozen marble and waited. Her breathing was so silent you would think that her heart stopped as she waited and listened. She heard the guards getting closer and louder. The same panic feeling was filling her again, she cannot be found...she cannot. The guards footsteps were the loudest she'd had heard and they started to disappear. Victoria was so relieved but didn't breathe again until she was sure they were gone, even the slightest noise would give her away. That's it. The sound she has been waiting for this whole night, silence. She let out a rather loud gasp for air and started breathing heavy. She was so relieved. She was safe now. But what will she do tomorrow? How will she escape this place with so many people and guards around? The thought of all her troubles to come made warm tears escape from her eyes. She didn't care she was tired of trying to be strong, she felt weak physically so why not let go emotionally. She had enough of everything. Then out of nowhere came a strong male voice.

'Who's there?'

Her breathing stopped again, this time in fear. It was so dark in there she couldn't even see her own hands let alone anyone else.

'Show yourself now!' Said the male voice, even harsher then before.

Was this really happening? How will she get away from this danger? She was so tired and so cold. She couldn't go on anymore. She cant fight with anyone anymore. 'I'm too weak' Victoria thought. So she curled up against the wall with her knees close to her chest, sank her head and tears started to fall. A soft light slowly lit the small room, she could see it through her arms that were tight around her legs.

'Who are you?' the man asked in a gentle voice this time seeing that it was just a girl. Victoria said nothing and remained still.

'Ah. So you were causing all of the commotion out there. What did you do? What did you steal?' He said jokingly knowing that she was far from a petty thief.

'I did nothing wrong.' Victoria half cried, still hiding her head.

'Then why are you running?'

'My life depended upon it.' she said quietly. He had a confused look on his face, he knew she was the cause of the stir outside his door but he didn't know it was this serious. He tried to get a little closer to this mysterious female but she quickly tensed up.

'Please don't hurt me.' she cried.

'I will not harm you, I promise.' He said gently as he knelt down in front of her. He noticed a few bruises on her arms starting to appear.

"Are you hurt?' She remained silent again. She didn't know if he was just playing with her or if he really cared.

"My name is Commodus and i promise again i will not harm you. Please, look up.'

Somehow she trusted his word. She slowly lifted her head and stopping when the light hit her eyes for the first time in hours. It was dim but it still stung a little. Commodus gently put his strong hand on Victoria's soft cold cheek and guided her to look at him. He was speechless at her beauty. The first thing he noticed was a small red cut was above her perfectly shaped eyebrows then her deep golden piercing eyes were outlined with long, black voluptuous lashes but had a slight darkness underneath them. She had dark, thick wavy hair that past her chest. Her skin was milky white but had a warmth to it still, like fresh porcelain. Her lips were delicate and plump, a very soft pink with small hints of the lightest purple from the cold. He leaned back and sat on the floor still staring in awe at this beautiful girl. When her eyes adjusted from the dark she can see that he was very handsome. Tall and strong wearing a rather large fur and some dark grey armor, his face was softly sculpted with dark features but still a hint of boyish charm. Minutes have gone by and neither had said anything. Then Commodus's senses somewhat came back to him.

'What happened tonight? Who did this to you?' He asked with some anger toward whoever was responsible for hurting her, while brushing a curl away from her face.

'These two men...they looked like guards...They started harassing and tormenting me, i tried to get away but they wouldn't stop. Then they started grabbing at me and...' she said quietly while gesturing to her ripped dress 'but i got away and just ran, then i accidentally found this room. I'm sorry i didn't mean to disturb you. Please don't tell anyone I'm here, please. I can get into a lot of trouble.' He heard the worry in her voice heighten as the words left her darling lips.

'You didn't disturb me at all, I'm glad you're safe now and not hurt as badly as you could have been.'

'But i might not be secure yet, they could still be after me and i don't want to be the cause of someone innocent to be in danger.'

He looked confused. Did she not know that he was the emperor?

'Aren't you innocent? You certainly did not ask for this to happen.'

'I'm used to these kinds of misfortunes. I may be young still but I know of the worlds evils.' She explained quietly. He knew she wasn't misleading him. He could see the strife in her eyes, though there was no sign of wrinkles or any type of aging upon them, she seemed greatly aware of the cruel ways of people. It nearly broke his heart to think that this young girl has had it worse then many people, but she still had a sparkle of happiness and hope in her eyes.

'How did you come to be in the palace?'

'I had to leave my home, it was a bad place...when i was walking down the road a servant girl from the palace asked me to come here and perhaps have somewhere to work and live. That was just today and when it was dark i still had no place and the guards started questioning me but i can tell their intentions were not what it seemed immediately. Then they forced themselves onto me but i got away before anything bad happened.' She could feel her breath getting shorter, her mind and eyes were getting too tired to talk anymore. Half her body was numb from the cold and sore from the struggle she had. But she still kept trying. Commodus had so many different feelings swirling inside him. He was still in awe of this young girls beauty, but felt bad for her horrible experiences. He needed to know more about her. He felt a lot of anger against those guards who would do such an awful thing to this sweet angel but was also was so happy that she had found him on this cold late night. Just as he thought that he got back all of his senses, who did this was no matter right now, it was almost freezing outside and this poor girl was only wearing a ripped dress. As she looked up at him he saw a glittering tear fall down her cheek and as he went to brush her tear away he noticed that she didn't move, she didn't even flinch as his warm strong hand went toward her cheek. Just as he touched her skin he slightly pulled his hand away. She was like ice, and now that he looked passed her beauty he saw that she was noticeably weak and was struggling to stay awake for him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'You must come with me, I need to get you someplace warm.' He reached for her hands and tried helping her up. She didn't refuse because she felt close to death and there was a faint desire behind all her pain to feel more of him.

'I cant move my legs.' she said as he softly let her down to the ground.

'I've ran so far and long and its so cold.'

He realized her health was fading as much as her voice was. As she said this he knelt down right beside her and whispered in her ear 'Put your arms around my neck, you don't have to be strong just try to relax.' She wrapped her nearly stiff arms around his neck and he picked her up with such ease that she let out a gasp.

'Don't worry, i have you now, you'll be alright.'

He carried her out of the room and down the hallway. As they passed a servant, Commodus told him to get a fire started in his room and draw a hot bath. It seemed to take forever to get where they were going, but she was happy it did. She was just enjoying how warm he was, the softness of the fur her head was resting on, and the power of his embrace. Victoria was barely conscience when they arrived to the room, but they didn't go toward the bed as she hoped and wanted. They went to a slightly smaller room that was connected and a servant filling in the last batch of hot water into the bath.

'Go and inform Gaius to come here immediately and then get me a dress or nightgown of some sort, anything you can find.' Commodus said quickly to the servant, as he brought Victoria over to the bath.

'Are you ready?' He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but love how she looked in his arms. She looked like she was his and right now she needed him.

'What about my dress?'

'I'll have a new one for you soon' she was already moving her arm over her chest in fear of the water making her clothes transparent.

'Don't worry it's too thick for me to see anything.' he laughed. 'Now keep your arms around me tight because it might be a small shock to you.' he said softly, not wanting to let her go. He slowly placed her into the steaming bath starting with her feet. It felt like hundreds of small needles pricking her soft feet so she let out a small whimper as they touched the water, grasping his strong shoulders tighter. As more of her body emerged it was stinging only slightly and then a very relaxing warm sensation came over her. Her eyes haven't left his as her whole body was being slowly emerged into the comforting bath.

'Now your arms dear.' he whispered as he reluctantly took them away from his neck. When she was completely covered by the steaming water she sank into a very deep relaxation and closed her eyes and just enjoyed the heat taking over her. Victoria soaked in the hot comforting water as Commodus knelt next to the bath, trying to remain close to her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He studied her every feature as she was relaxing with her eyes closed and body so at ease with her surroundings. Everything was sensual about her, even her light breaths were pleasing to his ears and heart. He wanted so much to have her pressed against him again, but knew she was still unsure of him. She was well worth waiting for, and he knew he would wait as long as it took just to feel her one more time.

'I wonder if they've given up yet.' She said quietly with her eyes still closed.

Commodus wasn't sure if they had, but he didn't want to worry her any further.

'Long ago I'm sure, either way you will be safe here and as soon as i can, i will find them and they will be arrested.' He put his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his chin on them, his eyes still on Victoria.

'How can you be sure they will be arrested?'

'They will be.'

'Can you order it?' She had a confused look on her face as she glanced at him, this man had to be more influential here then she originally thought.

'I will do everything i can to make sure they will be.' he whispered, realizing he almost gave himself away. He gave her a confident smile as it grew silent once again. He looked down at the water as he dipped a finger in and started playing with the ripples he was making. Victoria let out a small giggle when he accidentally splashed a bit of water on himself. He looked up at her and saw her magnificent smile. This was the first time he witnessed her sparkling cheerful side and immediately wanted her to be this lighthearted and carefree all the time. She was looking into his eyes as her smile faded a little. She couldn't understand all of his kindness. She was very grateful and happy for all of it but she couldn't help but wonder when it would end, like it always does.

'Thank you'

He barely heard her and stopped and gazed into her eyes once again giving her a sweet smile.

There was an abrupt and loud knock at the door that made her jump. He immediately put his hand under the water and on to her midriff to calm her.

'Yes?' He said rather loud and brutally. The servant came in and set a small dress on the chair nearest to the door and as quickly as he could said 'He is here and the dress.' With one nod of Commodus' head the servant quickly left. Victoria knew he had to be very high up to be ordering people around like that. She wanted to know who he was. As he turned his gaze towards her they noticed his hand was still on her stomach. He slowly took his hand out and dried it with the nearby towel.

'I'm sorry he frightened you.'

'Not too badly,' she smiled in relief. He got even closer to the tub as she lay there soaking in the hot soothing water. Victoria was starting to observe his now kind eyes and smooth face down to his white tunic coming out slightly from his chest plate, then to the soft fur and his dark armor. She was looking at the silver designs and without realizing she put her soft wet hand on them, tracing the intricate lines with a delicate finger.

'Are you a general?' He glanced down and didn't mind one bit what she was doing.

'No, I'm not' he said not wanting her to know his secret yet.

'What do you do here?'

'I make some decisions, i have a small part in running Rome.' he laughed. She didn't get the joke but she gave him a sweet smile in return. Victoria couldn't help but let out a small yawn and then he remembered that she needed rest.

'Its been a long night for you, are you warmed enough?' his voice was so loving that it almost seemed like he cared about her. She nodded and he stood and held out his hands to her. She took them and he couldn't help but to glance at the loose linen clinging to her gorgeous body as he swiftly lifted her up and out of the bath. He held up the large fluffy towel, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't expecting him to hug her but he felt so good that she didn't try to stop it. She could feel his warm sweet breath on her neck and it gave her chills all over her body. Commodus wanted her so badly right now but he didn't want to overwhelm her. She's been through so much tonight, he had to put his desires aside if he wanted her to stay with him. He could feel her breathing get slightly heavier and slowly backed away from her leaving her wrapped in the soft towel. Her smile, as she turned to face him, made his guilt fade away.

'Here, it's not much but it'll be comfortable and clean until we can get you more proper clothes.' He handed her the white dress and then turned away. She quickly stripped off her wet tattered dress and slipped on this soft gown. She could immediately tell that it was a much higher quality fabric then what she was wearing and was happy for that. She made a small sound and he turned, she was even more striking.

'Please come, i have a wonderful room for you.'

She started to walk toward him but slipped and almost lost her balance if it wasn't for Commodus's arms reaching out. He didn't hesitate to have her in his arms again, even though they both knew that she can walk just fine now, and quickly picked her up and started going towards the bedroom. She was more aware of her surroundings now and she saw the beautiful palace room clearly. The walls were marble and the large windows were covered with the thickest black fabric she has ever seen. No wind and no cold air was coming into the room that was warmed by a fire on the far wall. The room was dimly lit and all the furniture was the deepest darkest wood. There was a large desk with an ornate chair and furniture of different sorts. Near one wall of the room was a platform about two feet high with steps all around, and on top of this was a very large bed. The biggest Victoria had seen. It had tall round posts and a layers of light sheer lace surrounding the bed and the platform which it was resting on. He brought her towards the bed and laid her gently between the covers. The bed was so soft and feathery she sank right in and Commodus pulled the thick ivory covers and silver furs over her.

'I'm Victoria' she said in a sleepy voice.

'Goodnight Victoria. You're safe now so sleep well, ill see you when you wake up. This is Gaius, my good friend,' she was drifting asleep fast but could make out a figure now sitting in the large ornate chair across the room.

'He will be your keeper while i am gone, you can trust him.'

'Thank you for everything' she whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and knelt at the side of the bed for some time, mesmerizing this heavenly picture in front of him. She looked so innocent and helpless while sleeping. Still amazingly gorgeous with a slight seductiveness in the way she gently moved under the covers. He never wanted to leave her side, he would be the happiest man on earth if he could just stay by her side and admire her. But he had to go just for now. He reluctantly stood and walked over to where his personal servant and best friend was.

Gaius was an extremely strong and brilliant man who had won countless battles as one of Rome's greatest generals in history. He is the best friend of the emperor and is very loyal to him. They are both muscular and tall but Gaius is from the north, he has deep dark reddish brown hair and pale blue eyes. Quite a contrast compared to Commodus's dark brown hair and dark green eyes, so dark they're almost black. They have been friends since childhood, and even though Commodus was not known for being a merciful emperor, he was still always kind to his great friend Gaius. Gaius in turn has also never betrayed Commodus and has always fought his battles with him, no matter what.

'She was chased and attacked tonight by some guards, poor thing. Don't let your eyes leave her, make sure she is well and protect her if anything happens. I'm going to find out who did this to her and I'm trusting you with my new greatest treasure. Send for me immediately if she wakes up before i return.'

'Hail Caesar' Gaius joked 'Rest assured brother, she will be in good hands' he said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Commodus went towards the door and before he left he turned back and with a very serious face said, 'Don't let any guards in, no matter what'. Gaius nodded. He could easily defeat a handful of palace guards if his task called for it, he taught them everything they knew after all. When Commodus left, Gaius took a chair to the side of the bed and began his task. He has never known Commodus to be so captivated with a woman, of course there were quite a few through out the years, but he never loved them. This girl had to be something special.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked so small on this enormous bed, and he noticed that she was curled up near the edge closest to him. He would think that someone who was sleeping here would take advantage and stretch out much more. He was curious to see what she looked like but she was turned away and he wouldn't dare disturb her sleep. Gaius couldn't help but notice the outline of her curves in the blankets and as he was studying her shape, she began to stir. He hoped she wouldn't wake yet, he knew she would be frightened to see him beside her bed instead of the only person she knew in the whole palace. That thought left his mind when she rolled over to face him. She is a gorgeous little creature. No wonder Commodus was enchanted so fast, it had to be impossible to be anything but absolutely infatuated by this girl. However he couldn't think these things about his best friends' newest treasure. He respected Commodus too much to do something that treasonous but he couldn't help to imagine what she was like in every way. She looked so innocent, so delicate. Her skin was pale but luminous at the same time, making it easy to see the harsh bruises on her neck and arms. How can someone harm this lovely girl? Victoria made a sudden movement that shook Gaius back to reality. He watched as she continued to let out small cries and stir under the covers, she was having a nightmare. He didn't know if he should wake her up or not, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her more. He was now standing over her and he was still debating what to do, he didn't like seeing her in such distress. Just as he sat on the bed next to her she let out a small scream and threw herself into Gaius's strong embrace and burst into tears. He held her tightly as she quivered in his arms.

'Everything's alright. Don't be afraid. You're safe here.' he said immediately, trying to calm her. After a few moments she finally got a hold of herself and realized that it was just a dream. She was so relieved when she saw that she was in the large palace room and not the horrible place she had ran away from just days earlier. But who was this man holding her?

'Don't be afraid, I'm Gaius, Commodus asked me to watch over you. I won't harm you.' He said immediately when she looked up at him. She said nothing and continued to gaze into his deep blue eyes. He couldn't believe how much more adorable she was when looking up at him.

'I remember seeing you I think, when Commodus mentioned you.' she whispered. She thought he was a very good looking man, more rugged then Commodus but still very handsome. He had kind eyes and a slight rugged beard, as if he didn't shave for a few days.

'That's right. I'm your protector for now' he said, as she brushed the remaining tears off her cheek and sunk back into his arms. He was much bigger then her and muscular, it made her feel protected. She was never held like this before; she had seen it many times and dreamed of the day when someone would cuddle her in this way. It was a strange feeling since she didn't know this man, but somehow it gave her much comfort that she needed at this moment.

'What was the nightmare about?' He asked softly, gently pulling her closer. She remained silent for a few moments before he realized she didn't want to answer his question.

'Was it about last night?'

'No. It was...' she didn't want to talk about her old life, she wanted to get away from it completely, 'It was about where I lived before I came here.'

He could hear the tension in her voice and didn't want to make her talk about something she was uncomfortable with. He held her closer as he tried to think of what to talk about.

'Where had Commodus gone?'

'He went to find the men who hurt you last night. He was outraged that this happened.' She sat up and quickly started defending herself.

'I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here but I had nowhere else to...'

'No' he said quietly 'you did nothing wrong' the way she so quickly assumed she was the cause of the attack last night astonished him. 'He was angry that someone would try to harm you.'

He saw that she was relieved to hear this. This gave more clues on what her life was like before she came here. He wanted to know more but he decided to leave it alone for now. She didn't seem to trust him entirely just yet.

'Do you know him well?' Victoria asked after a few moments of silence.

'Yes, we have known each other since we were boys. Since then I've won many battles for him.' He said trying to impress her.

'Is he a general of some sort?'

Gaius looked at her with a bewildered expression. Commodus that sly dog didn't tell her he was the most powerful man in the world.

'Almost.' As soon as he smiled, she felt her heart almost skip a beat. She only felt it once before when she was in the bath with Commodus. She immediately felt more at ease with him.

'I didn't realize how beautiful this room is.' She said looking around the whole room, studying everything. The room was the biggest and most lavish she had ever seen. The furniture was dark and there were splashes of deep but bright colors everywhere she looked. Everything seems to have gold on it.

'Do you think the emperor will be mad if he knew Commodus let me stay here? I heard he wasn't very nice.'

'I have a feeling he wouldn't mind one bit.' he laughed 'He's not as mean as some may think. Yes, he has to be cruel sometimes but he is still a great and brave leader. Don't worry yourself about that though, Commodus and I will make sure you will be taken care of for now.'

'Does he have a wife?' She asked as she looked up at him.

That questioned caused a small pain in the pit of his heart. It seemed strange and out of character but something about this girl enchanted him to know end. He wanted to see her more, talk to her more, and touch her more. He knew that she was untouchable now that the emperor has his eyes on her, but he still couldn't help his attraction.

'He does not.'

She continued to gaze into his eyes and she suddenly wanted to know if this good man was taken yet.

'Do you?'

'Nor do I.' that pain he felt in his heart melted away as soon as he saw her smile appear again.

'How is that so?'

'You are a curious one aren't you?' he laughed. 'I don't know for sure' he paused for a moment and whispered 'I would think that the problem was that there has been no girl worth spending our lives with.'

'There have been allot of hopefuls?'

'A few favorites for both of us, but none too great... You're still tired aren't you?' He asked just as she let out a rather large yawn.

'You had only slept for an hour at most. You must be starving too, when was the last time you ate?' He waited while she tried to think of when that was.

'Your pause means it's been too long. Stay in bed and ill send for something to eat and inform Commodus that you woke up.' He regretfully left her on the large feathery pillows and walked to the door. He opened the large wooden doors and called over the nearest servant.

She watched as he walked back over to her. He really was an attractive man. He was tall, at least 6 inches taller then her, and muscular. He was wearing a loose fitting knee length white tunic outlined in dark silver. His sleeves showed off his magnificent arms. His legs looked just as strong as the rest of him, and if it wasn't for his kind gaze upon her, he might've looked threatening. He didn't go back to the bed as she hoped he would, but he went to the window closest to her and opened the curtain enough for him to peer outside. She felt the freezing night air immediately flow in and remember how cold she had been just earlier. She sank back into the large warm soft bed but still kept her eyes on him as he peered out. Her heart fluttered as he looked back at her and gestured her to come over.

Victoria went to his side and he placed his hands on her waist and led her to where he was standing. The city was exquisite at night. The moon was a little sliver of white in the sapphire sky. She had never seen so many stars in her lifetime. They were so bright too she noticed, like millions of jewels shining through the darkness. She stood mesmerized by the beauty, despite the nearly frozen air surrounding her warm skin. Gaius stepped back to let her take it all in and to admire her shape properly this time. Her dress was a little too loose but he could still make out her gorgeous curves. She had an hourglass figure. She didn't have large breasts but they appeared to be a good handful, perky and full. Her shape narrowed at her waste and expanded out again to form a beautiful round butt and thighs. She was not muscular at all and she was plump in the most perfect places, just how he thought a woman should look. With the starlight shining on her thick dark chestnut curls and her beautiful luscious body, she looked like a goddess. Gaius had to feel her again. He stepped forward so closed to her that he can feel her silky hair on his chest. He placed his hands onto her waste and she leaned her head back onto his hard chest. He wanted more of her. He started caressing her neck as gently as he could and bent his head down and enjoyed her delicious scent. She was nervous to be experiencing these new sensations but it felt amazing. He slowly started to lightly kiss her shoulder gently making his way up to her delicate neck. Just as he got close to her lips she pulled away and faced him.

'I can't do this.'

Gaius backed away slightly.

'I know darling' he quickly said realizing what he almost did. 'I'm sorry; Commodus has already set his eyes upon you'

'It's not just that. I've never...' she got quieter 'I have never been touched like that.' she said feeling incredibly ridiculous. She immediately wished she hadn't told him, because it's one thing to be a virgin, that's a great virtue. But to never be lovingly touched? She knew he must have thought she was just a fool. He actually thought she was joking at first but then he saw her go back to the bed and hide under the covers.

'No need for that.' he laughed as he followed her to the bed and sat next to her. With a gentle voice he said 'You're perfect'.

She lowered the covers and gave him a smile.

'If only I had known I wouldn't have approached you as I did. I couldn't help my instincts for a moment; you are so heavenly and precious.' She had to catch her breath at hearing those words. They must've been the sweetest things ever said to her. He put his mighty hand on her soft cheek and continued to whisper 'I am meant to protect you and that is what I will do, even if it is from my own desires for you. I promise.' His smile was so handsome, she couldn't believe the feelings that were swirling inside her. She couldn't wait to see Commodus again, but this man was so comforting and inviting. She wanted them both in ways she had never felt before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Stay here' Gaius said seriously. He walked over and opened the door; it was the food he asked for. The servant carried the large tray over to a small table near the bed and swiftly left.

'Thank you!' Victoria yelled out to him right before he left the room. 'Hope he heard me.'

'I'm sure Rome heard you' he laughed. As they ate, Gaius talked about where he came from originally, the north, and told her every detail he could remember about it. He talked about all the places he saw and the interesting people he met. He told her everything she asked about, and was happy that she wanted to know so much about him and his life. Victoria was fascinated by his stories but she couldn't help getting exhausted.

'I completely forgot you only had only an hours worth of sleep.' he said after Victoria yawned. He brought her back to the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead just as there was another knock at the door. Victoria smiled and sat up thinking it was Commodus, but her smile faded when she saw his very serious expression. He knew no servant was sent here, and Commodus would never knock on his own door. He was very suspicious of this person on the other side.

'Do not move from this bed until I say it's safe.' He said with a strong hand on her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. His light hearted smile and sweet look was gone, he was in his warrior stance. He looked extremely intimidating and it frightened her more that something was wrong. He quickly put on his light armor and his sword and walked to the door. He looked like a stone wall and that nothing can get through him. He slowly opened the door, it was a guard.


	4. Chapter 4

{((I would like to apologize to all the fans of this story and to all who have been waiting so long for another chapter. This past year was interesting to say the least but my mind has always been on this story. Thank you to all who reviewed and added it to their favorites and alerts. I promise to develop this story much more often and I hope you like what's to come. One more thing, I would like to change the character Gaius to look exactly like Chris Hemsworth who played Thor. He suits this story perfectly in my eyes. Hope you dont mind too much.))}

'Yes?' Gaius asked severely.

'The emperor ordered I take over your shift.' the guard said confidently. Gaius was amused at how audacious this man was. He knew immediately that this man wasn't a guard anywhere in Rome let alone the palace because he knew every single guard and trained most of them. He studied this man and saw that he was about the same height as himself, less muscular and noticed prominent bruises on his arm. He hesitated for a moment before finally letting him in, leaving the door opened behind him. The guard stopped as he saw Victoria in the bed, giving her a malicious smile. Once she saw him her eyes grew wide and was about to scream out who he was until she saw Gaius put his finger to his lips. She trusted him to do what he was asking and she was silent but the fear was overwhelming her.

The man saw her calm slightly and he realized Gaius knew who he was and reached for his sword. He pulled it out quickly and clumsily swung it at him but missed by just inches as Gaius struck his face as hard as he could, sending the man falling to the floor. He was unconscious from one hit. Victoria could just stare at Gaius with a stunned look on her face and her heart beating fast. She had never seen such impressive strength and power before...and it was for her safety.

'Guards! Guards! Get him out of here and ask Commodus to come immediately.'

They obeyed and Gaius then turned his attention to her.

'I am sorry if I frightened you at all' he said softly as he walked toward her. She still couldn't speak, she just lightly shook her head and kept her strong gaze on him. She couldn't believe someone would risk themselves for her. They were alone once again and he sat next to her on the bed.

'I am sorry you had to see him again' he said softly as he put his hand to her cheek. She loved his touch but then remembered that this was the hand he struck him with. Victoria took his hand and brought it close so she can see damage.

'Did it hurt?' She whispered.

'Not at all darling. Its only a little red, might be sore in the...' He stopped when she lightly kissed his hand to sooth it. He remained still, mesmerized by her beauty and his overwhelming desire to kiss her.

She finally noticed that he stopped talking and looked up at him into his piercing blue eyes. 'Thank you' she whispered. Her eyes were sparkling in the dim light, despite the slight darkness underneath them. He brought his hand to her angelic face, gently caressing her cheek, enjoying her loving gaze. This feeling of wanting to protect her, to hold her, to spend his every waking moment with her was almost overwhelming. A life without her is now impossible. At that moment he remembered his promise to her and Commodus, he cant risk their trust no matter how he felt about her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he smiled and then wrapped his strong arms around her and held her as close as he can. She held onto him partly in thanks for everything he has done for her, but also because she wanted to feel him again. Neither wanted this moment to ever end.

After a few moments, Gaius heard someone coming down the long corridor and reluctantly let Victoria go. He lovingly kissed her on the forehead and she gave him a smile in return as he stood and walked toward the door. Commodus came into the large room quickly and, after giving a nod to Gaius, headed straight for Victoria. She was delighted to see him, even after the intimate contact with Gaius just moments before. Her heart seem to have the same reaction to both men. He knelt down in front of her.

'Are you alright?' he asked softly yet urgently, taking her hands in his.

'Yes' she smiled. She had never received attention and care like this before in her life, she loved it but still needed to get used to it.

'Thank the gods you're safe.' Commodus kissed her hands. Gaius didn't care to see any more loving gestures so he turned his attention to some scrolls on the large desk next to him. He wanted to be the one kissing her delicate hands. He wanted to be the one gazing into her beautiful eyes.

'Your thanks should go to Gaius; He was the one to protect me.' She glanced over to Gaius and couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that happened between them. Commodus stood and walked over to him.

'Thank you my brother, you will be rewarded generously for your service.' Commodus whispered with a smile.

'No need, your thanks is enough'. Commodus placed his hand on Gaius' shoulder and they laughed.

Victoria loved how they both joked and laughed with each other. She hasn't seen much joy in her life and to see such a friendship was very refreshing. Commodus went closer to Gaius and whispered very quickly so only he could hear.

'We only have one of the men, the other is still free, I do not want her to know. We must keep her here tonight and make sure she is safe and tomorrow she can give a description for the guards.'

Gaius nodded as Commodus walked back to Victoria who was still sitting on the comfortable bed.

'How did you sleep?' he asked her as he removed his armor.

'I slept well, thank you.' she said quickly with a smile.

'She only had about an hours sleep, she awoke quite distressed from a nightmare.' Gaius said to Commodus, wanting her to finally get the rest she needed. Victoria looked down slightly embarrassed at her small lie. Commodus leaned in close to her and whispered 'Is that true?' She nodded

'I didn't want you to worry.' He had a feeling that he would always be worrying about her.

'I am so sorry I wasn't here when you awoke. What was it about?' He asked

Victoria didn't answer, she didn't want to say, she didn't want her old life to have any part in this promising new life.

'She wouldn't tell me much. She only said it was about the place she ran away from a few days ago.' Gaius said quietly, walking over to them. 'She was very frightened.'

'Were you a slave?' Commodus asked. She softly shook her head.

'Who did you live with?'

'I was told they were distant family' She whispered so softly that they barely heard her.

'What did they do to you?' he whispered, almost in shock at how afraid she was of this place. Hundreds of awful memories flooded her mind. She wanted to tell them everything, she wanted to tell anyone she can about everything that happened to her. But she couldn't, she has tried too hard to pretend none of it happened. She didn't even want to think of it. She looked down and tried to prevent the tears from falling, but she couldn't. She quickly put her hands over her face and Commodus pulled her into his arms at once. She buried her face in his chest but they could still hear her sobs. It took everything Gaius had in him not to hold her too. He knelt by her and softly placed his hands on her thigh to comfort her.

'You will never have to go back, I promise.' Commodus whispered as he held her tighter. It was a strange feeling to have them care about her. She was embarrassed to be so scared and helpless. But, she was relieved that she might never have to be in the position she was before.

They all stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

'She feels cold again and it has been a long day for her.' Gaius said quietly. Commodus nodded in agreement and soften his hold and gently lifted her chin so he can look into her eyes. Victoria calmed only slightly but was still visibly upset. Glittering tears were falling down past her pink flushed cheeks.

'You are so beautiful.' he whispered in awe of her, as he slowly caressed her hair. She gave a small smile, still not completely used to compliments but loving them anyway. His smile made her so comfortable and at ease, yet she still couldn't completely forget about the horrible thoughts. She buried her face into him again, not wanting to be let go. Commodus tried to hold back a laugh as he held her tighter. He wanted to get her into bed so she could finally rest. But he couldn't let her go, she needed to be held right now. Gaius saw his opportunity to have her in his arms again, and without saying anything, he stood and offered to take her for a moment. Commodus removed his grip on her and Gaius pulled her towards him. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed wrapped in his strong arms. He loved having her so close to him, he loved holding and comforting her when she needs it most. Commodus quickly started preparing the bed for her as she savored Gaius' embrace. She looked up at Gaius and the guilt overwhelmed her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered so lightly that he could not hear her, but he knew what she said. She couldn't help but start to cry again. He saw all of her guilt and pain in her gorgeous eyes. He couldn't bare to be the cause of it.

'It's not your fault my darling.' He said softly so that only she could hear. He pulled her into him again and held her tightly against his chest. 'You did nothing wrong.' He whispered to her. Commodus finished preparing for bed and laid down underneath the covers and motioned for Victoria. Gaius reluctantly placed her next to him and covered her with the fine furs and blankets. She cuddled up to Commodus, still upset but very tired. Gaius bowed to Commodus and started to leave.

'Please stay.' Victoria said, turning to Gaius. He immediately looked to Commodus who didn't seem to mind her wish. She looked at Commodus 'Please?' He smiled and nodded. Gaius got into bed next to her and even though she was turned toward Commodus, she took Gaius' arm and placed it around her waist. Everything is perfect at this moment. She has never felt more happy and loved then she did right now. Every horrible thought seem to vanish instantly, and she was at peace for the first time in her life.


End file.
